strange happenings
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: whats this snape has a daughter? and is forcing her to get married to who? Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Stange Happenings**

** whats this Snape has a daughter? and is forcing her to be married to who? Draco Malfoy? things are very strange for Abigail Snape. I don't own Harry Potter**

Severus Snape was a lot of things mean, hard, evil, sneaky, scary, even annoying but no one would have ever thought he would be a dad.

His daughter Abigail Snape beautiful, smart, caring, down to earth, cunning, brave, she had the quality's for every house and who ever saw her just loved her.

She is shy and does not talk much, listens to people when they need to talk, just a great friend, she had curves in all the right places, midnight black hair, green eyes, ruby red lips, she loved animals, and every guy wanted her but she never noticed. She is in Slytherin house like her father wanted her yet she hated it.

She loved the students all except Draco Malfoy and his stupid gang they were always so mean and annoying god were they annoying 'they are so stupid' she would always tell herself when they were acting up.

**(this will be in her prov)**

I never understood why my father loved Malfoy I mean what's so good about him? I mean sure he's cute but he's a jerk, stupid, and not to mention obnoxious tar-arising anyone who is not 'pure blooded' like him.

My father has told me to meet him in his office and being the precious little girl i am have to obey him. 'This is the worst everyone hates me because of him they think im just like him, and he wont let me be near a single guy i like...ugh thanks a lot dad' I thought to my self when walking.

I had been keeping a secret boy friend his name is well Harry Potter. He understands me and cares about me well he did until he started to hang around Cho she got him to break up with me and im single again.

I sighed as I walked inside and saw him with a certain Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy to be in fact, i walk to his desk and see the older Malfoy smile at me.

"Yes father you called for me?" I say tucking a stand of my midnight black hair behind my ear, he had the same look on his face like always he was nice to me just because I am his kid.

"Abigail..." I interrupted him and glared at him "i prefer to be called Abby father" he glared and i had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. I plopped onto the couch and propped my legs up.

He growled and so i put my legs down "mind telling me why im here?" i say annoyed at the fact i was here in the first place. "Abigail you know Lucius am i correct?" he says ignoring my growl.

"Yes i know him he is a death eater and of course sticks by the dark lords side and considering you have him here it must mean you are one as well" I say in a know it all tone just to irritate him.

It worked, he clenched his fist "you are right, and you know of his son" he said continuing his lecture "who doesn't know of wittle Draco" i say looking at my black and red striped nails.

"well you are going to marry him" Lucius finished for my dear father "WHAT?" i yelled out 'what the hell no way i hate his guts' i thought to my self.

"just what he said young lady the dark lord has been keeping an eye on you and has chosen you to be betrothed to Draco" my father stated about to lose his temper well so was I.

"No way tell the fucking dark lord to find someone else to marry him because i will not do it." i yelled Lucius put a hand on my shoulder. "Dear the dark lord is not someone to upset, he has made it so that if you do not marry Draco he will kill you and your father."

I gasped, I put my hand over my mouth I looked at my father begging him to say other wise but he just nodded sadly. "B-but why m-me?" i ask on the verge of tears "he said you were special and wanted you to join but has to make it by marriage."

I fell to my knee's and hugged my self and shook my head "no i don't want to i hate him i cant" I was pulled to my feet and wouldn't open my eyes.

"lets just get her to my mansion and we can discuss things there" Lucius said to father they transported to Malfoy manor with me fighting to get out of fathers and Lucius's hold.

**hey guys i hope you like this story please review i had this idea stuck in my head for a while **


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Happenings**

**hey guys so glad you liked the chapter it was stuck in my mind for a while. anyway i was asked who Abagail's mother well i hope this explains it :)**

The three were at Malfoy manor and Abigail was trying to get free but couldn't, they put a spell on her so she couldn't talk which made her even more mad 'this is bad, so bad i need to get out of here!'

"good now she wont yell... okay Severus if you fallow me i can show you to your room and Abigail will be with Draco" Lucius says to us smiling at me i glared at him how could he this is considered kidnapping for crying out loud!

Lucius dragged me to my room and locked me in after removing the spell "now you be a good girl" he told me before leaving "fuck you this is considered kidnapping" i said in a know it all tone.

I looked around and saw a window i rushed to it and looked down "if i jump i die and if i don't marry Malfoy i die along with father ugh I lose no matter what i do!" I say to myself and bang my head on my wall.

"Why does the Voldimort want me to join?" i say defeated "Its obvious because I want you to be my wife and he has to give me what I want" I jumped Draco had scared me.

"D-Draco w-w-what do you m-mean?" he smirked at me i cursed myself to stutter he started to come closer to me and i tried to get away from him. 'SHIT I NEED HELP' i screamed in my head.

He trapped my body with the wall i looked into his gray blue eyes they had flashed gray and back to his regular gray blue. "Why d-did you want me?" i asked i was scared very scared.

He was looking at me neck, and joined hands with me he was averting his eyes from me why? "tell me..." He trailed off "...what do you know about Veela's" what does that have to do with anything?

"T-that they they appear to be young, beautiful human female caucasians. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Hearing a Veela's voice can also cause one to incessantly brag in order to impress them, such as claiming they have invented a broom that can reach Jupiter. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. "

He nodded "very good but did you know that they are very rare in male species?" i nodded the i gasped "y-your a Veela? B-but how?" he chuckled at me "do i really need to explain myself?"

i shook my head no "but w-why me?" i asked confused he stared at me like i should know I cocked my head to the side his eye stayed glued to my neck. "Abigail you are to be my mate, it has already been decided. And for what you are helps also"

"what i am? im a witch. just like your a wizard or shall i say Veela." i had no idea what he was going at with the 'what you are' bit because i was a pure blood witch.

"You really dont know do you?" again i cocked my head to the sighed and let go of me walking away sightly "you may want to sit down for this" i nodded for some reason and did what he said.

"you are not just a witch, don't you know what your mother was?" i shook my head no "no father never talked about her and when ever i asked about her he would walk away or change the subject... wait why am i even listening to you i don't like you, and I don't want to be here!"

He walked over to me he was mad i shank back in fear "listen dearest because im not done my story." I squeaked a yes as he continued speaking " As i was saying i did a little research on your mother and found out what she was" i gave him a look that said continue.

He smirked and paced a little "well you have certain powers" he paused i groaned and flopped onto my back staring the the ceiling "are you going to get to the point because if not I'm not going to pay attention." he chuckled at me so I sat up and glared at him.

"Impatient are we? Don't worry love" a cold chill went down my back just being called that from him bothered me. He just kept staring at me i growled and throw a pillow at him "your so damn slow Malfoy so get to the freaking point" I yelled.

"How can i speak when I'm in the presence of such a beauty" a light blush coated my cheeks. "tell me can you read minds? or even control the temperature around you?" I was shocked my mouth fell open and i couldn't form words.

I sat there my mouth opening and closing like a fish, "i'll take that as a yes" i nodded "Your mother had those powers and passed them down to you..." i had interrupted him "what my mom was what?" "your mother held special powers its quite rare really and you being my mate things will be great"

I growled and let the temperature drop since he already knew "you don't own me Malfoy i own me." he sighed and sat on the bed next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"Yet you are love, you always have been since 3rd year when I had this feeling in me luring me to you, I hated how you would always be with that good for nothing _Potter_, it angered me to high heavens."

I tried to get away but his grip was too tight on me i felt his lips smash onto mine, I felt him put more pressure and try to gain entrance to my mouth but i refused i herd him growl. He bit my lip and I couldn't help but yelp he took that opportunity shove his tongue in my mouth, silent tears ran down my cheeks, oh god i hated this i wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 'me falling to my death right now seems like a good idea now' I thought to my self.

I felt him break the kiss and wipe the tears away and kiss my head "Abigail" I didn't want to look at him, but he forced me to he kissed my lips the smiled "You are aloud to walk around the manor and so, your just not aloud to leave" 'Is it to late to jump out the window?' i thought to myself.

He stood and grabbed my hand and put a arm around me "join me for a walk please" he says nicely 'like i have a choice' we walked out of the room he leads me down all twists and turns and then we are in a meeting with all of the death eaters and the dark lord himself.

"Glad you could get her to join us Draco" Voldimort said trying to sound nice I glare at him "be nice love" turn my glare to Draco who growled at me I kept my glare but i was scared he could tell i was shaking.

"Draco" the dark lord said Draco looked at him "if i may i would like to speak to her" he nodded and pushed me over to him and told me to sit on the couch i did. 'Sitting across the evil dark lord or getting Draco to hurt me... i pick Voldimort' i thought before sitting.

"Hello Abigail" I rose a brow at him "why is such a beauty like you have such a mean attitude?" i point to my father "live with him for 17 years you get his attitude..."he chuckled at that "...and i don't like you" he then put on a fake hurt expression.

"Why wouldn't you like me dear i don't think i did anything to make you hate me?" he asked acting innocent. I scuffed and glare at him "Many reasons" "okay and they are?" he asked very curious about why. 'Is this guy serious?'

"For starters you killed my best friends parents and tried to kill him, you killed any you don't like or any who disrespects you, you hate muggles, shall i continue voldimort ?" he smirked at me "Let me guess your friend is Harry Potter?" i nodded.

"well potter is going to die by my hands" i made the temperature drop to below 32 degree's and growled everyone around us(besides snape, and draco) were shocked at what i could do and huddled together for warmth.

".You" i say thru clenched teeth. "A lot do but you will have to get used to it dear" he said sweetly "dont call me that." father put a hand on my shoulder "clam your self" i nodded.

Once i was calm the air went back to normal and i said calmly "Voldi now may i ask you a question" he nodded "why don't you have a nose" Draco snickered Father looked at me and said "Abigail you dont go around asking people why they don't have noses" it was my turn to snicker voldimort had no idea how to answer my question.

"What its a real question and i really want to know, and since im going to be stuck with that (pointing to draco) for the rest of my life and he is living here i might as well know" i smirk he didnt know how to answer either.

"Meeting adjourned" everyone left but me and Draco "forgive my daughter my lord" I got up and Draco put his arm around me "you got a library?" he nodded and Draco led me the way.

Voldimort sighed and then smirked "we will have good use of her" he said to himself.

I was amazed at the tons of books they had "you like?" i nodded. He smiled "good" he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "i don't like to be called 'that'" i shrunk back "s-sorry"

He nodded and kissed my head.

**later that night**

I had been dragged back to that prison other wise called the bedroom I didn't want to sleep with Malfoy it felt to weird being called 'love' or 'mate'. I smiled there was my owl Godric he was a black owl with red eyes, and silver tips on his wings he was quite beautiful.

"GODRIC" he hooted and i ran over to him he jumped onto my arm and cuddled to me "i missed you too" Draco snickered at my owls name "Really you named him Godric?"

"yes i liked the name got a problem with that?" "of course not love" there goes another cold chill. I saw a letter in his foot and took it and hid it in my top luck was not on my side you see Draco saw this and took it.

he opened it and read it aloud "_Dear Abby, i miss you so much and cant wait to see you again, i hope you are good and i want you to come over and we can hang out but i know its kind of hard with the weird nose less freak running around trying to kill my boyfriend! But i still want to see you it's been too long and my brother will never stop bothering me, i swear im about to do something to the little dork but anyway please come over or else i will die form boredom love ya- Kim" _

I smile at that "Oh Kim" i say happily "who is she?" was he jealous? "my friend best friend haven't seen he in so long" i say sadly "sorry love but you cant leave" i growled a little and sat on the bed.

"its not my rule oh wait it is heheh" i stood up and glare at him he chuckled and started to strip till he was in his boxers he walked over to me and tried to take me clothes off but i wouldn't let him.

"no i can undress myself" he shrugged "its a win win for me either way" i rolled my eyes "what do i sleep in?" he gave me his shirt "this" i nodded and started to leave but he snaked a arm around me.

"no, here with me" i shuddered "it's either that or i change the clothes for you" i groaned but gave him the shirt, he smirked and took my top off and then my pants, i was now in my bra and under ware i grabbed the shirt and put it over my self then removed my bra.

"happy?" he nodded and picked me up bridal style i clung to his neck to which he smirked. He walked to the bed and laid me down then laid down next to me.

"goodnight Abby" he said happily. 'why are you so happy nothings going to happen' "night draco" i said quickly i made sure i was on my side and looking at the wall,i felt him scoot over to me and lay on his side, his arm around my waist.

'this doesn't seem so bad i guess... oh god is that?... he's huge!' that was all that went throughout my mind he felt him in the crook of my neck breathing in my sent, 'and he's asleep'.

that night i forced myself to fall asleep.

**me :so what did you think i hope you all like it i love the reviews love you guys :) **

**p.s REVIEW!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HIIIIIIIIII im back im so sorry i took so long to update i got grounded for writing in school**

**Draco: how can you get grounded for that?**

**me: Apparently i wasn't paying attention in class but i was**

** Draco: thats stupid**

**Me: ya think! anyway i am back and i got everything back that my dear daddy took from me... enough of my life rambling**

**Abby: okay what happens to me?**

**Me: in this chapter? well you have to read :P now its time for the story :) Draco can you do the disclaimer?**

**Draco: sure you made me a Veela. Poison Master 16 does not own harry potter she owns the plot and her OC's.**

**the next day**

Draco woke up the next morning and saw his love cuddling the pillow on her stomach he smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked at her beauty even if she had bed head she looked wonderful.

He grew bored and smirked at what he could do he leaned over close to her face and slowly kissed her.

Abby stirred in her sleep and felt something on her she tiredly opened her eyes and became wide awake. Her eye's wide and started to push him off of her but to no avail.

Draco felt she was awake and pinned her down to the bed and enjoyed her. He deepened the kiss, she felt him moan in her mouth, she struggled and tried to get away but couldn't he growled making her whimper.

He smirked and got more comfortable he moved to her neck enjoying her taste his hand moved down her legs till they reached her pussy his thumb pressed against her clit Abby couldn't help but moan it felt so good.

He defiantly was an expert after years of his previous lovers and as he entered a finger into her, he quickly found the spot that made her whimper out in pleasure.

He continued to work his fingers in her before finding the thin piece of tissue, that he could barely graze. Rubbing her clit Draco saw the pleasure on her face, she had closed her eyes and her mouth was open to let out the moans and sighs.

Then a whimper escaped from her mouth and her muscles clamped around his fingers. Draco took a mental picture of her face. She was clenching the bed sheets.

When Draco's fingers left, she became aware of the monster cock that belonged to the blonde. His hands grabbed her hips to pull her closer and she felt the head nuzzle against her.

She closed her eyes to prepare her and she suddenly felt Draco kiss her, shocking herself she kissed back and then she felt him slide in, stretching her and then the tearing, She cried out in pain.

"Sh.. You're okay" Draco mumbled and he slid all the way in. His thrusts were slow and steady, her cries sounding softly until they were replaced by moans as time passed.

Draco was nibbling on her neck, and he shifted her legs to enter deeper into her. She wouldn't open her eyes to look at him and Draco didn't care he took that as an opportunity to remember everything.

A sheen glaze appeared on her skin from sweat, her black curls were spread out on the bed. She had several beauty marks on her body.

Draco let out a low grumble as Abby moved her hands on him. She was bracing herself for the end and she cried out his name as her walls clamped and shuttered around him. He moaned and slammed into her one last time.

The hot fluid lined her walls as he came, she could feel it fill her and rest heavily in her womb. She felt boneless, her soft blue eyes looked at him and he bit his bottom lip. He had never came in his lovers before then again he didn't care.

Abby could see the emotions in his eyes. She looked down to where they were still connected and he pulled out, she saw the blood and their mixed fluids. Draco watched as her eyes widened.

"whats wrong love?" he says pulling her to his chest kissing her neck. "N-nothing Draco" she said with a stutter 'damn it why do i always stutter i hate it damn it!' she thought to her self.

"are you sure?" 'he just took my virginity and he asks if im alright? no im not alright I hate him, he is a jerk, always has to have everything he wants!' She nodded and sunk her head into the pillow.

"Okay love that was fun right?" he said nuzzling her neck "Soon i can mark you as mine love" he said breathing in her sent. She felt sleep try to take over her she fought with all her might not to but couldn't, sleep over took her and she cuddled into the warm chest that was behind her.

Draco smirked at this and enjoyed it "soon love oh so soon" he said before joining his love in sleep.

**Me: okay thats it sorry i know its short but i couldn't think much**

**Draco: oh well i got laid**

**Me & Abby: your such a perv**

**draco shrugged**

**Me: I will be sure to update soon :) hope you enjoyed**

**Abby: why did i get raped?**

**Me: it goes with the story im sorry but soon you will end up falling in love with him dont worry it gets better :)**

**Abby : okay?**

**Me: please review i hope you all enjoyed this i took a while to think up and i thought this was needed anyway review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm back everyone**

**Draco: what took so long?**

**Me: I had no idea what to write oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :D**

**Draco: ouch that was my ear you know!**

**Abby: you know its nice to say it back to her she's nice to you**

**Me: well today its your day Abby Happy Birthday**

**Abby: todays My Birthday? but its Valentines day?**

**Me: I know and thats why i made today your birthday you were born on this stupid day**

**Draco: Kelly is just upset because she doesn't have a guy like me**

**Me&Abby: why would she want you?**

**Draco: just look at me im what every girl wants just look at how many fan fics there is with me in it and how much it shows how awesome.**

**Me: Abby i think he's too into himself **

**Abby: I agree**

**Draco: just put the stupid story up already**

**Me: I do not own harry potter even tho i wish i did (pout)**

**chapter 4**

The next morning when Draco woke up he sent for clothes for his beloved mate, Abby was still asleep dreaming of being free from this prison Draco calls a home.

Right now Abby was dreaming she was in a medow of flowers and she was in a sun dress,laying in the grass letting the sun beam down at her she felt so happy that is until it got dark and she saw Draco there.

Draco saw her body go stiff and went to her side holding ehr to him trying to help her, but it didnt seem to help. He grew worried but kept watching her.

Abby was pinned to a tree by Draco she was screaming for help but nothing came he smirked down at her and plunged his hand into her chest "Dont worry love i'll protect you" and at that she woke up with a scream.

Draco hugged her to him and pet her head she was shaking and had her eyes dead on the wall holding her knee's to her chest, she had not noticed Draco till she was clammed.

"Love are you okay? would you like to talk about it? or have a relaxing bath?" he said being the nice and caring mate he was. She shook her head no and burried her head into her knee's "no im okay" she said trying to get him to leave her alone.

It didn't work "come on love I have already had a bath set lets get you clean okay?" she nodded in her knee's he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathing room.

He took off his boxers and put her in the water with him she had her eyes wide and wasstaring at him "what you didn't think I wouldn't join you did you?" she didn't speak just looked down she tried to cover herself as best as she could but he pulled her to him and looked down at her.

"Dont hide what is mine love" she glared at him but it went away when he growled at her. She hid her face in her hands, Draco's hands slid down her side till it was on her hip, he pulled her even closer till she felt his length into her back he was already hard again!

Abby tried to move away but couldn't he wa so strong "what is today?" Abby asks looking at the water "Febuary 14th why?" she was sad "no reason" 'I wish you were here mom i need your help' Abby thought to herself.

Abby and Draco were in the bath till it was 10 a.m. (they got in at 9) Draco dressed Abby in a red tanktop, a black and white short skirt, and black tennis shoes. Abby hated this to her she looked like a slut she perfered pands or shorts she hated skirts, dresses, anything that would make her look like a total girly girl she was a tomboy.

Abby glared at Draco he just had to do this to her "Dont you look cute" he says with a smirk "Shut up Malfoy" I say walking away form him and to the library He fallowed me and kept his eyes on me as if i would do anything.

I was in the library reading all types of books that is until i saw a book about the manor 'this book could get me out of here!' I smiled to myself and kept that by me "the book about the manor?" he asks me "I just want to read it so i can learn how to get places...Draco" I forced my self to say he nodded and went on to read his book.

He sat next to me and made me lay in his lap he pet my hair and for some reason it felt good, I read where a secret passage was and memerized the map 'so glad i got photographic memory.' He looked down at me and smiled "Love are you hungry?"

I nodded and got up he did to and we walked to the dinning room to find our parents Father looked pissed at what i wore "What are you wearing?" he asked me I started to back away but Draco put a arm around my waist making me stay. "She is wearing what i have given her Severus."

Dad growled but calmed down "Mother, Father are you going to join us for lunch?" they nodded "Of course dear and this will give me a great opertunity to talk to my daughter in law" said smiling. We all sat down and She started asking questions about me.

"So Abby what are you like?" i wasn't sure how to answer her. "like what do you like, what you do for fun, that type of stuff." I nodded and said "Well I love to work on potions thanks to my father here. (Snape smirked) Um I love animals, i read for fun and I do a couple muggle sports with my friends..."

they made me stop "muggle sports?" "yes um i play foot ball, track as some muggles would say, and Karate I am a black belt" they were confussed at what i said "football is a sport where you are kicking a ball from one side of the feild to the other to get it in the goal while the other team trys to score in your team, Track is just running, and Karate is a type of fighting where you dont use your wand" I explained they nodded.

"go on anything else?" Mr. Malfoy told me. "I like music and I like to explore" I smiled at them ( my best fake smile) they smiled back "well Draco she is quite beautiful, smart, and very interesting we aprove" Mr. Malfoy said "not just yet i have one last question for her... Abby have you ever had sex"

I had been drinking water and started to cough "excuse me? did you just ask if i ever had sex?" she nodded I glare at Draco "Yes" he smirked at me Dad glared at Draco "oooh when?" I glared harder at Draco "why dont you ask him" he smirked at me and said "Last night mother"

Dad was pissed we ate lunch and father took me aside "is it true?" i nodded sadly. He hugged me to him as I started to cry a little "Daddy I didn't want it h-he jaut did what ever he wanted to me" he kissed my head and told me it was going to be okay but it wasn't going to be okay.

"go look around the manor and we will meet up later for dinner" I nodded and looked around I went to the Library and started to try to find the secret passage way it took a while till i found it it was in the very back and had a long twisty stair case.

I smiled to myself 'tonight i leave' I ran to a window and sat on the ledge as Draco came inand saw me it was sunset and it looked so nice. Draco walked over to me and tapped my shoulder I jumped and looked at him "hi Draco what can i do for you...wait dont awnser that"

i said trying to act like i like him, he smiled at me and pulled me close to him after he sat next to me, "so i found something out" I look at him with a raised brow "what?" "that its your birthday and i got you a little present"

"what?" he takes me to the room where i saw my best friend in the hole wide world "kim..." i said in a whisper then smiled a huge smile and tackled her to the ground us tumbling we laughed "KIM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I yelled she laughed and hugged me back "Abby how are why didn't you ever write me back? oh who cares your back to me" i kiss her cheek and hug her tighter.

Draco growled and pulled me back and kissed me hard "ouch i think you bit my tooth" he chuckled and let me go "Abby where have you been that nose less freak is bothering harry!" "I know, I know" she looked at me confussed so i whispered "i live with the guy" she grew mad and shook my shoulders "are you crazy why would you live with that, that, that Ass? He wants to kill my harry!"

"will you stop shaking me I know he is and I want to kill him for hurting my friend so much" Draco scuffed at that Kim looked at Draco and whispered to me "why you with draco?" i grew sad "come i'll tell you in the library" "you are alwasy in the library" "fine fallow me" i puled her to the bathroom and locked the door. then turned on all the water "there" "okay spill it girl" "Malfoy had made me his 'mate' and i cant leave his side the stupid good fornothing Veela" I say to myself.

Kim sniffed me and growled "he took you as his didnt he?" I nodded the thing about kim was she was not human yes she was a which but she was like me but shehad the nose of a veela and the beauty of one but she controlled fire she was something where i controlled ice i was thankful Draco didn't know that.

we walked out after turning the water off "Malfoy you took her!" he smirked "of course she is mine i can do as i please." I grew sad Kim took something out from behind her back and gave me a rose and a teddy bear "happy valentines day girl i love ya, are you my valentine?" "of course Kim!" Draco growled and sent kim away.

"hey!" he thru the stuff on the floor and pushed me to a wall and kissed me neck "love it is Valentines day and your bitrthday lets have some fun. "really we just did it last night" i say trying to stop him. "Abby i will not stop till my seed in in your womb and you have my pup" I yelped as he bit my neck. "please not tonight can we do it tomorrow i promis it will be more fun" i say scared like.

"of course then i will mark you as mine no man or women can have you but me" i gulped but nodded, he picked me up and told me to wrap my leg around his waist i did and he took us to bed. We were not hungry so we went to bed.

when i knew he was asleep I shot up and ran out the door to he library but I couldn't go Draco was there looking at me 'what is with this guy is he have supper speed?' "Abby that wasn't very smart" he scolded "Draco i just wanted to look at the moon i looks so pretty" he looked at it and nodded. "join me on a midnight stroll."

I wasnt sure what came over me but i wanted to go with him we walked in the night outside! I was happy I need my fresh air or i go crazy well more crazy.

he smiled at me and i smiled back at him I wasn't sure why but i wanted to kiss him so i did i ulled at his shirt so we were eye level and kissed him he smiled and returned the kiss we soon needed air and our foreheads connected "happy birthday Abby" he tells me i smile and "Happy valentines day Draco malyfoy"

We went back to kissing and i enjoyed the moment it was so nice.

I woke up from the dream "oh man it was just a dream" I say looking at Draco's body next to mine he reminded me of a character i liked from this muggle show i like "what was i called...oh right true blood" "what are you talking about" he says with his eyes closed.

"i was thinking of this show i liked its called true blood you right now remind me of Eric Nothman" "And he is?" "the sexist viking vampire out there" I say with a sigh he grew mad "what does he have that I dont have?" i giggled.

I look at him and shrug then lean down next to him and kiss him he at first was shocked but smiled and returned the kiss "Draco?" "hmm?" "did you put a spell on me?" "nope your doing this on your own" "good" i snuggled up on his chest and fell asleep. he smiled and joined me in sleep.

**Me: okay i hope you like this chapter i hope you all understood it **

**Draco : not bad**

**Abby: not bad indeed what happens next?**

**Me: wait and find out it may take a while tho i have to not write for a while till my neck feels beter**

**Draco: how did that happen?**

**Me: i fell and landed wrong so i will keep you all in check on how i am so night guys :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and sorry it took me awhile well one im all better and two I have the next chapter XD enjoy**

I woke up early that morning and thought about what I did with Draco I don't know why i kissed him but I did and whats done is done.

I see him still sleeping and decided to go. I was already going to leave this hell hole so why bother staying i've been here a total two months and they seemed to get on my last nerve every single day!

I got up out of bed and put what I wanted to wear on it was a black T-shirt and black pants, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and put my tennis shoe's on I opened the door real quietly to so I didn't wake Draco up I checked and saw he seemed still asleep I didn't want to risk it so I rushed out.

I rushed to the library but halted in my steps Voldemort was there reading _damn it now what do i do?_ I walked in and acted as if I didn't care I walked over to the books and took a couple down.

"How are you this dreadful morning my dear?" Voldemort asks me he was acting nice... why? "I am fine I suppose" I said not looking at him instead looking through a book and sitting down.

He looked at me and smiled well if you could call it a smile it looked more like a old man trying to molest a kid. I scooted away from him, "So where is your mate Draco?" I growled and clenched my fists "asleep." I made myself relax and closed my eyes "that is where I saw him last Voldemort." "I see... And do you like not being around him?"

I sat down and stare at him "I... I well uh...I am okay with being alone, When I am alone i can think better and I can be a better witch." I said honesty "then we have something in common now." it went silent he went back to reading I looked at him "Hey Voldemort?" He was still reading but said "hmm" to show he was listening "Why do you hate Muggle borns, I mean, Mudbloods and Half bloods so much?"

He looked at me and closed his book "the reason is that when I was younger My father tom abandoned me and my mother and when she died I was sent to a muggle orphanage." I think it over "then your killing off your own kind" he chuckled "My dear I have done so much wrong that its right"

I closed my eyes and looked down "Sir it is never right to take the life of another... You your self are half blooded, I am sorry for what you have been through in your life but it is not right to kill those that have nothing to do with you and your father... I myself used to hate my father but I love him we are both half bloods and I suppose once you win this war you will kill me and my father?"

I asked him now looking him straight in the eye he sighed and said "I am well aware that you and your father are half bloods and but I would not dare kill your father he is the only one of my death eaters I can trust. I wouldn't dare try to harm you considering you are the intended to a veela and Draco would try to kill me if i so tried to harm you in anyway." he explained.

I nodded and went to my readings "Abigail?" I look at him "Why do you spend so much time in the library?" "I enjoy reading it gives me great entertainment" "and what are your favorite types?"

I started to think "I enjoy... Horror" he was surprised a little by this. "Horror you say?" I nodded "yes I enjoy reading Horror books, also adventure, those are my favorites" he nodded "well I best be off I enjoyed our time talking little one" "Little one?... okay talk another time old man" he chuckled and left.

When I was sure he was gone I shot up and started to walk to the secret passageway when I was stopped by my father "Abigail what are you doing?" "Nothing dad" he walked over to me and told me to sit so i did. He sat across from me and gave me a smile, I was shocked he only smiled real smiles at me when he was proud of me for doing something.

"I am proud of you Abigail" I was confused why was he proud of me? "I guess your wondering why I am, well you see I over herd you and the lords chat" I looked at him "Dad i still don't understand why your proud of me?" he chuckled at me what is so funny about me I didn't do anything! "I'm proud of you because you stand up for what you believe in. I herd you speak up and ask why I myself didn't dare ask him but you did and you spoke your mind and for that I am proud of you."

I smiled at him "thanks dad" He kissed my head when he stood in front of me and offered me his hand. "Come let us have a father daughter day" my smile grew bigger and I took his hand.

_okay escape plan has been postponed till later _we walked to the exit where we herd a growl. We face Draco and I reassure him "Draco I'm just spending the day with my father I have spent every passing second with you for the past two months i need to be with my dad" he grumbled but left us "Nicely put dear" I blush a little "Thank you father"

We walked out of the manor when he asked me "where would you like to go?" I had to think it over "I dont really care father I just want to have a good day with my dad" he nodded and we went home where we worked on potions it was something we enjoyed doing together then he taught me defensive spells "My turn dad" he gave me a questioning look.

"Daddy im going to teach you for once" he chuckled at the irony he was a teacher but he was being taught by his daughter/ student. I taught him a life saving attack "Daddy concentration is key to this particular move" I scolded him he smirked at me "oh the irony" I giggled at his joke and was able to teach him it well. "and i will need this how?" he asks.

"It is if you lose your wand and are defenseless Muggles use this all the time" we then went back the manor reluctantly I wish i could have stayed away from the one place i was trapped but i couldn't, he bid me good bye and I explored the manor I found a spot where I could be alone and feel safe for a while.

I made it my training room I started to meditate and relax that is till I felt someone watching me I tried to ignore it but couldn't I felt like they were burning holes into the back of my head I turn to see Draco smirk at me.

_and there goes my safe feeling _I thought to myself sadly he walked over to me and crouched down next to me "Nice little place you made" he tells me I look down and think of my new plan, _hmm what if i put a barrier around here so I can feel safe again... nah that wont work Veela's are one the most powerful creatures where Draco could easily break it down...so what do I do?_

"You stay by me and never leave me" I stared at him and looked shocked _did...did he just read my mind? no that's not possible! no one can do that...can they? _"it depends on who it is love and yes i can read your thoughts love" I groan and fall on my back and smack my head.

"Do I not get even the slightest bit of privacy!" I yell laying on my stomach my head in my arms. "not really" he says honestly I groan he chuckled at me I glare at him "whats so damn funny?" he laughed and laid next to me looking at me "you are love your just so cute" I groan and lay my head in my arms.

_great the stupid idiot can read my mind and is making fun of me UGH SOMEONE KILL ME! _he put an arm around my shoulder and flipped me so i was on my back, I saw his blue grey eyes flash to a grey he was angry.

"Dont. think. suck. things!" I growled at him and try to push him off me "well stay out of my mind!" He growled and pinned me to the floor "I can listen into your thoughts when ever I want! you are my mate! you are **mine so don't tell me what to do when I have the upper hand!**"

I winced his grip was to tight I knew there would be bruising on my shoulders. He was mere inches away from my face anger was evident in his eyes I held pain and a little fear in my eyes.

"Abby..." was all he said before crushing his lips on mine I pushed on his chest but he was so much stronger than me. He nipped at my lip causing me to yelp in pain, he shoved his tongue in my mouth _NO! please stop! _Draco sat up and frowned down at me.

I was scared you could tell. He stood up and walked to the door "I'm...I'm sorry" and he left.

I was so shocked the way he said it he sounded so heart broken as if he just lost his best friend. I felt so bad but he scared me to no end, I sighed and stood up _come on Abby you can do this...but the way he said that ugh why do i care? He has treated me like a pet! Ugh fine I'll go apologize to him curse me for being nice._

I walked till I found him in his room looking at his hands, I walked slowly over to him and sat next to him, I didn't know what to do I put my hand on his back and rubbed it a little he didn't speak. "Look Draco I'm..."

"Don't apologize Abby" I was at a loss for words but I hugged him to me he stiffened "Listen Draco I am sorry but you have to understand I am not used to this." he looked at me.

"you should be you have been here for two months already and..." I cover his mouth "shut it right now Draco I have always been to myself when growing up! You should know since we were in the same house for school!"

He started to remember what I meant.

Flashback:

I was in the common room unfortunately I hated being in this house, I would have rather stayed in the library and read more it was the one place I could feel safe in this school.

Draco walked over and sat across from me and had the smirk on his face I was right now reading a Shakespeare book I loved his work it was amazingly beautiful "Hey book worm why don't you stop reading for once and join me and my friends on a fun night out." He winked at me, I glanced at him then went back to my reading "Why bother you would only make fun of me or bother the other houses because of their 'dirty blood' it wont be much fun" I said still reading my book.

He looked at me with a strange look. "Why would we make fun of you?" I put my book down and stare at him. "Then why do you and your gang want me to come and hang out with you tonight?"

"Well I think we need to become...more antiquated" I gagged and stood up "no thanks I would rather be with Ron than with you" he growled "You would rather be with the Weasel than with me are you crazy? who wouldn't want to be with me?" "I wouldn't" I stood up and started to leave but he pushed me to the wall pinning his body over top of mine.

I eeped and was scared he smirked at me and almost kissed me but he pulled back I was blushing like crazy he chuckled "pathetic" and he left I was so confused and so I went to my room

End Flashback:

"I see...Abby I'm sorry for what I've done to you" I sighed and I closed my eyes and bring my knee's to my chest and smile to my self "why is it I cant stand seeing people upset?" He laughed and took my hand "maybe its because you have a good heart. The heart of gold" I blushed.

"thanks but I dont have a heart of gold" I say looking at the floor "but you do from all the years I've been near you I saw how you always cared for others even if they didn't deserve your care"Draco said causing me to blush.

Draco pulled me into a hug "I really am sorry" I groaned "I'll forgive you if you let go of me and stop saying sorry." "deal" he siad with a chuckle and he let go.

**me: hope you like it sorry i was really tired and I wanted Abby to be nice to draco**

**Abby: But why him? you made Snape nice which was weird**

**Me: hey I like him okay and so do you now hush I am going to update soon so bye everyone**

**Draco: the reason she's leaving us is because she needs to clean her and her sisters room its a huge mess**

**ME: its her fault anyway bye :) **

**P.S REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIII im back sorry it takes so long I cant think well any way enjoy the story**

When I woke up the next day I saw I was alone and was confused I looked around and saw a note it was from Draco

_Dear Abby I will be in town gathering some books, and other items you might enjoy I wont be back till dusk till then you have the manor to yourself. There is a bath prepared for you if you chose to use it don't worry it put a charm to it so it stays warm. Love Draco._

Aw that was sweet Draco can be nice when he wants to be but oh well I think I might explore I read the rest of the note.

_P.S. don't bother trying to go to the library its locked up from you, there are plenty of books in out room for you to read again I will see you at dusk I love you and am only doing this for your own good._

Never mind he is a jerk… am I aloud to leave this room? I walked to the doors and found it to be locked I grew even more mad _great now im stuck in here thanks a lot Malfoy._ I then heard something in my head.

**_I am doing this for your own good how do I know you wont leave me?_** Draco had said I was shocked and looked around but he wasn't there. _Did he just?_

**_Yes I am able to talk telepathy with my mate._** He tells me I groan and fall to my knees

_Draco why did you lock the doors?_ I ask annoyed.

**_Like I said for your own good now why don't you go take a bath and relax alright love._** I sighed and went to the bathroom and saw some steam rising up out of the tub and a glass of wine.

I blushed a bit and decided I would and got in he even had my favorite sent in Vanilla. _Draco…thanks_

**_Of course my dear you enjoy yourself I wish I could be there with you so I could marvel at you. _** I blushed "Pervert" I mumbled I didn't want the wine for two reasons One: I didn't drink. And Two: he could have spiked it with a love potion.

After the bath I got out and took a book I had my towel wrapped around me and I looked for something to wear.

_Hmmm what should I wear… _ I started to think when he said

**_I have an outfit picked out for you on the bed dear_** I looked at the bed and sure enough there was an outfit but it was a t-shirt and a mini skirt.

_Am a some type of prostitute to you?_ I had to ask since whenever he dressed me I was always in a revealing outfit.

**_Of course not! Why would you think that?_**he yelled at me I rolled my eyes.

_Because every time you want me to wear something it is always…revealing_

**_And that's a bad thing? Abby I want to be able to see your beautiful body, but your right they are revealing and I am the only one to see you like that_** he tells me I pick out another shirt and look for pants but they are all gone.

I only saw skirts I growled put the stupid thing on.

**Few hours later**

I was on the bed reading upside down when the door opens I looked up and saw Draco, I decided to ignore him and kept reading.

"Hello love how was your day?" he asks sitting next to me after putting a bag down in front of my face.

I sat up and was about to say something when he kissed me, but he pulled back before I could do something. "I got you something" he said pulling me closer to him. Then putting bag in my lap.

I looked at him then the bag and back to him. "Well open it." He says happily, I slowly opened the bag and gasped.

He got tones of books, potion supplies, then there was some items like oils, bath salts, and lotions. I looked at him suspiciously he was happy I tried to read his thoughts but it didn't work.

"Oh come on! How come you can read my thoughts but I can't read yours?" he laughed and pulled me to his chest kissing my head. "Don't worry dear soon you will be able to I promise"

I rolled my eyes and put the bag down going back to reading upside down. Draco's hand went to my stomach tracing over her figure which to him was perfect.

Goose pimples appeared on my skin I felt very un comfortable and moved his hand off stomach. "Please don't touch my stomach"

He started laughing "what? I don't like people touching my stomach." He smiled down at me "every girl hates that I just can't believe you are one of them."

"it makes me feel fat!" he looked at me like I was crazy "are you kidding you are skinny as hell, you're not fat you never will be" I rolled my eyes "yes I will"

"Yes you will when you're pregnant with our children but till then you must know you are not fat." He say's brushing strands of hair behind my ear. I rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Draco smirked but then he heard a lock click; he walked over to the door and knocked on the door. "Abby what are you doing?" He asks me.

"Taking a bath go away" I tell him starting the water and adding bubbles. "Open up and I can join you" he said in a husky tone. "Come on open up" he says jiggling the door knob.

The door opens a crack "no now go away" I locked the door and try to close it but he pushed it open closing it behind him.

"Abby don't be mean I haven't seen you all day I missed you" he kissed me and started to remove his clothing he was still in his boxers they were a silky green, Slytherin colors. He faced me and saw I didn't do anything.

"well?" he asked since I wasn't doing anything. "I am not getting in that tub with you." He rose a brow. "and why not?" I grabbed the door handle but it shocked me, "ouch" he walked over to me.

"I wouldn't have to do that unless you listened to me" he says kissing my cheek and taking my hand.

"that really hurt you jerk" I say with a pout. "let me take a look at it." He lifts my hand and looks it over than kisses the red mark.

"better?" I shrug and walk to the sink and rinse it under cold water than dry it off and sit on a chair since I couldn't leave.

Draco pulled my chair over to the tub and got in. "Abby dear?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah?" he held my hand and brought it to his neck. "could you…get this kink out of my neck?"

"fine" I rubbed his neck and feel him relax, I heard him moan a couple of times _he must really like this… I hope he doesn't expect this all the time_.

When I was done I dried my hands off. "you got some magic fingers you know that?" I shrug.

"what did you do all day?" he asks me "uh lets see I walked around the room, tried to get out couldn't , talked to you, banged my head against the door, read a book, banged my head against the door again, and went back to reading so I have had a pretty productive day."

I say sarcastically, he looked up at me and pulled me so I was eye level with him. "Don't **ever** do that again, I couldn't bare it if you got hurt."

I was shocked he had so much sadness in his voice he didn't want me hurt? he had so much sadness in his voice he didn't want me hurt? It was very shocking to me.

I nodded at him he smiled and kissed my head. "good love, I couldn't lose you if I did I would be so depressed… how to say it in other words is it would feel as if I lost the love my life and then lost all those I hold dear."

I nodded i hated that I had so much empathy towards people but it was who I am, I put myself in his place and felt what he just described it made my heart hurt like crazy.

**Well im done this chapter tell me what you think it would be great ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back im so sorry I don't write that much to this but I was in this anime faze its weird any way back to the story.**

Draco was still in the tub relaxing I was growing bored and started playing with my thumbs "Can I go yet?" he looked at me and shook his head no he had that stupid smirk on.

"Nope I want to spend some quality time with my mate." I rolled my eyes and hit my head on the wall looking at the ceiling "Why?! I'm so bored!" his stupid smirk grew "You could join me you know."

I glared at him "No thanks." He shrugged "Suit yourself but your going to have to wait a while." I tried to turn him into a fish but it wouldn't work "Damn it!" he laughed and looked at me "What were your going to do?"

I looked away with my arms crossed "Turn you into a fish…" he thought it was so funny. "That wont happen. Veela's are incredibly powerful you know." I rolled my eyes. "No dip." He sighed and sunk lower into the water.

"You know you can join me. It would be more fun." I glanced at him _'weird… I wonder what it would be like if Harry was a Veela *giggle* he is cute as it is.' _I heard Draco growl at me his eyes were gray.

"Why are you thinking about that good for nothing Potter?!" I jumped and fell out of my seat onto the ground "Ow. Hey stay out of my mind!" he growled and grabbed my shirt pulling me to him kissing me roughly might I add.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes "Abigail tell me why!" I glared at him "Why can't I think of my friend?!" he glared at me. "Why is it we can't have a happy conversation? Why can't you just be happy to be with me?"

I glared at him and got away from him. "I'm pissed that's why!" he got out and covered up. I saw him hug me to him "I'm sorry your pissed but please don't be mad at me I love you."

"well you know what. I may not be pissed so much if you let me do things for myself." He nodded "I will try my dear." I sighed "I'm not a pet so don't lock me up." He smirked and says wiggling his eye brows "but that's more fun."

"No." he sighed but nodded "Alright fine." I smiled and nodded. He opened the door and let me out I jumped on the bed and watch him get dressed he smiled at me and kissed my head I was already reading another book.

I had to admit I was starting to fall for Draco but would never say that out loud of course I'm too stubborn to get that out. "Draco?" he laid next to me and looked at me "yes?" I look at him and ask "Do I have to spend the rest of my life in this manor?"

He nodded "Yes really I don't want you to get hurt." I pouted "But I want to go outside… not near the manor." He started to think "Hm maybe but I will have to think about it." I smiled and jumped up "YAY" he smiled I hug him he hugged me back.

"I'm glad your happy." I gave him a goofy smile and flipped off the bed he was shocked "What? You learn things after six years of gymnastics." His eyes lit up with desire. I backed up a bit "Uh I think I'm going to see my dad now."

He got up and stalked toward me "Really now I thought me could spend some quality time together."

He chased me around the room. I laughed till we fell him on top of me smiling down at me. "Hi." He whispered. I look up at him "Hey." He kissed me softly the door opened and we looked up.

It was my dad and his dad "Uh…" they looked at us. "Hi daddy." He looked at me "Abigail your mother wants you home for the weekend." I cocked my head to the side "Really?" he nodded I look at Draco "Can you get up now?" he did and I got up.

"Let's go." I rushed over to him Draco coming with me. Dad sighed but apperated us to my moms home. She was in the kitchen and jumped having a hand over her heart "Severus don't do that!" she complained.

I giggled at her she smiled and hugged me I hugged her back. "Hi momma I missed you." She smiled and hugged me tighter "I missed you too dear. Oh look at you your so beautiful!" I smiled a bit.

She took notice to Draco and smiled at him "Abigail who is that?" I glanced at Draco and blushed "Um he's my…" he cut in and took her hand "Fiancé. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am I'm Draco Malfoy." She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." He smiled at her. "Well then i'll be back in a few days to pick her up then." She nodded at dad. "Alright… Severus." He looked at her and saw her smile "take care alright?"

He nodded "Of course Emmy." She smiled and nodded he left and I gave Draco a tour of the house. "Kind of small but cozy…nothing like the manor." I nodded "Not everyone is rich like you."

He nodded. We spent the day with my mum talking helping around the house that sort of stuff. There was a knock on the door "I'll get it. Abby, Draco why don't you two start the tea will you?"

"Yes Mum." She smiled and got the door. "She's really nice just like you really." I smiled "She is isn't she? I miss her." He hugged me and kissed my head "I know." I nodded and went back to work.

"Oh Robin so good to see you." I heard my mum say "It's good to see you too Ms. Snape." She smiled at him "come on in why don't you? Abby's home and in the kitchen." He smiled and nodded.

"sure thank you." He walked in saw me with Draco. "long time no see." I gasped and faced him "Robin?" he nodded with a smile I ran over to him giving him a huge hug. "Oh Robin I missed you so much!" he laughed and hugged me back.

He spun me around and put me back down when he saw Draco glaring at him. _knock it off! He is one of my best friends!_

**_I cant! Veela's are very protective of their mates!_** He told me I let him go and walked over to Draco "Robin I'd like you to meet my fiancé Draco." He was shocked then laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco asked not liking him one bit.

"Its nothing really. Its just when we were kids everyone thought we would get married." I giggled at the memories "yeah but were just good friends. Draco here is from my school."

He nodded "So you know each other pretty well huh?" I nodded. "Yeah." Draco kept his arm around me. "So what brings you by Robin?" he smacked his head with a laugh "Oh I forgot. My mum wanted to give you this album Ms. Snape."

He handed her a photo album "Oh I love it! Tell your mother thank you for me will you?" he nodded "Of course Ms. Snape. Well I best be going me and Raven are having a date night tonight."

"Raven Smith?" I asked shocked he smiled and nodded "Yeah she grew on me." I laughed "Really? Wow I cant imagine it." He smiled at me and showed me a picture of them "Awww. You two look so cute! She got so much prettier since I last saw her."

He nodded "She beautiful isn't she? Well so are you." I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm playfully "Hush up you. Go have fun on your date." He smiled and hugged me good bye. He took Draco aside for a few seconds till he came back and left.

I was confused as to what he did but waved bye to him. Later that night I learned that Robin threatened Draco to treat me right or else he would shoot him with his riffle I giggled at this. Robin was like a big brother to me so I loved him.

"like he could take me." I rolled my eyes at him "Oh hush up Draco. He's like a brother to me. I would never go for him." he nodded "good. Besides who needs him when you have me." I rolled my eyes again.

Wow I've rolled my eyes a lot since I've been with Draco. Weird. I shrugged it off and got in bed he laid next to me and we went to bed.

**Okay done chapter is it sucky? I didn't really like this one but it had to be done I think in the next chapter there going to the mall and meeting up with more friends give me your ocs and I might just put them in it. No I will. I just need their name, Age, hair color, skin color, and type of person they are. For example I have Kira she is a 15 year old girl with gray hair, pale skin, and is the fighter type. Anyway enough of my rambling please review I would really like it X)**


	8. Chapter 10

**I'm back sorry it took so long I promise you i will finish this story if it kills me!**

**Jayda: she is 14 year old girl, sandy blonde hair, and is the kind and shy type.**

**Noah: hes 17, pale skinned, he has emo style white and purple hair and he is extremely shy. Hes also gay.**

**I dont own the characters Jayda owns Timbers number1 girl, Noah owns ElleKoneko.  
><strong>

The next day Abby woke up early to see Draco still sleeping. She smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for her mother, Draco, and herself of course.

She made coffee and heard her mother walk in "Morning momma you sleep well?" she inhaled the sent from the kitchen "Abby that smells great!" Abby giggled at this "You think?" she nodded and kissed her head.

"Morning beautiful." they hear Draco say. "Morning Draco. You hungry?" he nodded. Abby fixed him a plate and placed it on the table then gave him a coffee the way he likes it. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "This is great Ms. Snape." she smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be thanking Abby. She made breakfast..." Draco was shocked "You can cook? How come I never knew?" Abby shrugged "You never asked." he rolled his eyes but still smiled. When breakfast was over. There was a loud banging on the door.

"I got it momma." Abby says getting up and walking to the door. Draco stared at the spot she left and heard her scream happily "Jayda! Noah! Kira!" Abby hugged the three. Draco had rushed in the room and glared at Noah.

Noah was a pail skinned boy with white and purple hair. Noah glanced at Draco and gasped "Abby w-who's he?" He stuttered as he looked at Draco up and down. "Yeah hot stuff who that?" Kira asks looking at Abby and Draco.

"Guys this is my fiance Draco Malfoy." Draco glared at Kira. _relax_ Abby missed them so much! She didn't want Draco messing it up. "What are you guys doing here? Not that I mind." Jayda smiled at her "We were going to go to the mall and heard from Robin that your home...would you like to come with us?"

She nodded "Come on in while I get dressed." She dragged Draco upstairs "I don't like that boy." she scuffed "You don't even know him. Noah is one of the nicest guys I know and would never fall for me." he grumbled "Or that gray haired girl. She was hitting on you for crying out loud!"

"She always calls me that since that is my nickname to her." Abby put on black skinny jeans, a black shirt that had Hollywood Undead on it. And her tennis shoes. Draco wore a deep green shirt that clung to his body showing off his muscles a bit, regular pants and shoes.

When they went down stairs, Draco saw Kira talking to Noah about trying to be more outgoing.  
>"But Kira..." she smirked "Hey now relax Noah you'll do fine I'm sure he'll love it." he smiled at her "Who will love what?" Noah hid his necklace in his pocket.<p>

"Nothing." Abby was going to question him more but Jayda spoke up "Umm can we go to the mall yet?" she smiled at the young girl "of course we can you adorable little thing you." she blushed the color of Kira's eyes which were red.

The five of them walked to the mall Abby learning new things about her friends and decided to watch a movie. "Lets watch a romance!" Jayda asks hopefully. Kira scrunched up her nose "No a horror." Noah shook his head "How about a comedy?"

The three started to argue over what movie "How about all three?" Abby suggested "how we do that? Watch three movies today?" she shook her head no "like one of those spoof movies, They are based off scary movies, they are funny, and have a bit of romance in it."

They thought it over and nodded. The saw 'Meet the Spartans' after the movie they ended up being split up Abby and Kira were in the book store reading away. Draco of course with Abby, Noah and Jayda in hot topic.

They eventually met up again to see Kira had another book. "You read to much." She pouted "So I like to read thank you very much. It lets me have an imagination." Noah smirked and dug in his pocket "I got you something Kira and Abby..."

"Oh really what?" he pulled out one of those fake gauges and gave her it and one to Abby "So you'll have something to remember me by when you leave." Kira tried to stop him but couldn't. She smacked her head.

"Whats going on?" Abby was confused "Nothing, nothings wrong lets just go to the pool." they nodded Abby was confused. She knew Noah knew that she went away during the school days and now most of the summer but it seemed like he wasn't talking to her but more to Kira?

_'I wonder what's happening...' _She thought looking at Kira who was frowning and more quiet than usual, Noah was looking at Draco happily, Jayda was next to Kira looking at her concerned and Draco. He just had his arm around Abby.

When at the pool everyone decided to stop this and have fun. They played for hours till it was dark. Walking back everyone was in a conversation laughing and just happy. "You want to spend the night guys?" Ms. Snape asked.

Noah and Jayda nodded "Sure." she smiled kindly at them "And what about you Kira?" Abby noticed her stiffen a bit and looked up with a fake smile. "I would love to Ms. Snape...but I can't I have to um...do something at home." she understood and nodded.

"Alright dear it was good seeing you again. I'll miss you." They hugged "I'll miss you too Ms. Snape." Her mom held her hands and looked at her "You have grown so wonderfully." Kira smiled then hugged Noah, Jayda, and finally Abby. "I'll miss you."

"You too see you tomorrow?" she hesitated "Yeah...tomorrow." she faced Draco. "Take care of my girl for me or I'll hunt you down and kill you." her face was serious. "Kira!" she smiled and waved "Bye everyone. Oh Abby tell Mr. Snape I will miss him."

She nodded "Okay? but were are you going?" she gave a small smile "Home...I'm going home." Abby didn't understand and watched her leave. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Noah stepped up and took her hands in his.

"Abby baby... Kira is moving." her eyes widened "What?! Where is she going? Why didn't she tell me?" he frowned "Dont be sad Kira has to...an old friend is in trouble." she wanted to cry. "Abby baby don't cry."

"B-but I can't lose her." he watched as she ran outside and sighed. "I got her." Draco ran outside to see Abby in the rain that mysteriously started and the tears pooling down her face. Draco hugged her to him.

"Abby it's okay, I bet you'll see her again sometime in the future." she cried into his shirt as he hugged her and looked out into the distance. He saw her hiding behind a house and a tear fall before walking away.

Draco walked Abby into the house when she stopped crying and her mother gave them both towels to dry off with. "Abby baby I know its hard but she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to be upset." she got angry "I would have been upset if she did tell me and had the guts to tell me strait to my face!"

Noah frowned with Jayda "Abby please don't yell at us we didn't choose this she did." Jayda explained. "I always thought she was tough but she isn't. She couldn't even tell me." Draco sighed he hated his mate mad _'but at least she isn't mad at me this time.' _he thought to himself.

Abby soon calmed down from her anger period and sat on the couch. "Are you going to be okay?" she nodded and hugged her knee's "Yeah...sorry guys I didn't mean to snap on you." they gave her a sweet smile "It's okay."

They watched a movie before going to bed.

**Me: soooo sorry it took forever! i hope you like this its kind of rushed I know but i really wanted to finish this chapter.**

**Draco: Review if you liked it  
><strong>

**Abby: Review if you didn't  
><strong>

**Me: You heard them, I don't own Noah or Jayda :P  
><strong>

**Noah: Yeah girl I belong to **ElleKoneko**  
><strong>

**Jayda: and I belong to **Timbers number1 girl**  
><strong>

**Me: Review X)  
><strong>


	9. done!

**Attention everyone! As much as I'd like to stay here on Fanfiction and become a writer I've realized I'm not very good. I'm handing everything over to my older sister Wishmaster 17 she's the real writer in the family. so check out her stories and maybe if I'm lucky she can fix this one up as well! Sorry for making these stories horrible! I hope you like her work she's really good. :)**


End file.
